


Good Girl

by plasticl3tterz



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticl3tterz/pseuds/plasticl3tterz
Summary: Pam has been good for Siouxsie today.
Relationships: Pam Hogg/Siouxsie Sioux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiouxsieLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/gifts).



> I don't intend on sexualising these two! I used them since they were my idols at the time and needed characters to write with.

"Isn't she pretty? Siouxsie, isn't she pretty?" Pam asked, pointing at the TV. Pam was clinging on to her lover, while the black haired femme paid more attention to the program, with her hand rubbing up and down the other woman's leg. Which was tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous," She said, in a tired tone. She wrapped the sheets around them tighter and continued to rub Pam's leg. Before rubbing her thigh, making the sub whimper. "Say, haven't you been a good girl today?"

Pam nodded. "Yes, Siouxsie. I've been really good." Whatever the domme had planned, she wanted it. Just her calling her 'Good girl', was too much for little Pammy.

"A little birdy told me that good girls get rewarded," The taller woman said with a small smirk on her lips. She still kept her eyes on the TV, before looking down at her girlfriend. "Is that right?"

Being needy as usual, Pam nodded violently. "Hmmhmm, that's right. Please reward me..." She begged, feeling Siouxsie press her hand against her heat. She moaned softly, biting down on her lip.

Siouxsie stroked her face. "Be patient." She demanded, holding her chin softly. She played with her white, lace panties as she watched her girlfriend throw a fit over how little she was giving into her words.

"I am being patient... Now, touch me!" The blonde whined. Siouxsie let out a chuckle, probing her clit with her index finger. Pam grinded with need against her finger but Siouxsie took it away again.

Siouxsie continued to watch her show, playing with her whiney girlfriend. "I am touching you, sweet girl..." She said, slipping three fingers into her as she felt her hips toss and turn. She pumped them in and out of her slowly, ignoring her moans, though they did turn her on - immensely.

"Hnngmm, fuck Siouxsie! Fuck me harder, please!" She moaned, leaning into her shoulder as she tried to contain herself. Right up against Siouxsie's ear. She spread her legs, enough for Siouxsie to fuck her and accepted her fingers one by one.

The domme kept her pace, pretending to be distracted as Pam went crazy beside her. She reached for a packet of Camel Lights beside her, pulling one out to dwell on. She went a little faster, Pam arching her back and biting down on her lip.

"F-Fuck Siouxsie! That's it!," She groaned, feeling her clit be toyed with as well. "I'm going to fucking cum!" She cried, feeling her underwear flood with her juices. Siouxsie pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her own lips to lick them, leaving Pam to whimper.

"You taste so good... Come on, lick my fingers, sweetheart," She said, shoving two of her drenched fingers into her lover's mouth. Pam licked them clean, hardly catching her breath. Siouxsie smiled. "That's a good girl." She complimented, as she put her to the side.

Siouxsie leaned over her, kissing her softly. She wiped the rest of cum on her thigh, getting in-between her thighs and kissing down her neck and chest. She pulled down her drenched underwear and slowly licked up her slit.

"Siouxsie!" She cried, grabbing on to the jet black hair of her girlfriend. She braced herself for what the butch had planned, knowing how mean her girlfriend could get.

Siouxsie sat up, pulling up Pam's underwear and laying beside her. "Just guess you'll have to be good tomorrow if you want to come..." She said, kissing her cheek.


End file.
